Pokemon Destiny
by Eric Raptor Wenner
Summary: What happens when Team Rocket continues their evil genetic experiments. What happens when they create a monster they can't control. What happens when they create it's perfect partner. This is the story of an epic battle for control of the world.


Story guide:

"Talking"

*thoughts*

[Psychic talking]

(Pokemon talking) 

      Humans just hear it as the Pokemon saying their name over and over again or as sounds in the case of the legendary Pokemon i.e.: pi pika pi

--Pokemon-Destiny--

What happens when Team Rocket continues their evil genetic experiments...What happens when they combine the DNA from strongest Pokemon of all time, the most evil Pokemon of all time, and the smartest human on the planet...What happens when it meets an earlier experiment?  The 11 legendary Pokemon will unite for the first time in recorded history, but will they be enough to stop the second coming?  15 years after Ash heads for the Johto Championships, comes a battle between the strongest, where the winner controls the world.

      From a stone tablet from a Pre-Pokemopolotan (Pokemopolis) archeological site...

                  ...At the en.. of the f...st dark and when on.. h..s died, 

                  an.. the leg...ds hid.. 

                  the... wil.. ..ome a time, t..n mil...ni.. in ...gth, where man

                  and ....mon live in pea... ...but be warned...the sec..nd comin... ...

-Prologue-

      A Team Rocket Research Facility, Somewhere in the Orange Islands...

                  Richard Reed, the top scientist working for Team Rocket, walked around the main lab room, examining equipment when a young girl of about 10 or 11 came running in to the lab carrying a small silver and gold Furret, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, look what I found!!!" Richard bent down and scooped her up in his arms, picking her up, "Let me see, Jenny darling..."  Jennifer held up the shiny Furret, "I found him wandering around outside..."  The Furret started purring as Richard started scratching behind its ears, "Why don't you take it to Johnathan, to make sure it's ok."  Setting her down, Jennifer ran out of the lab, cutting in front of one of the other scientists, "Ok, Daddy..."  Just a quickly an alarm went off and a computer voice started talking, "Stage Three complete...Biosigns approaching normal, subject Epsilon Rho IC-3989 awakening..."  The eight scientists in the room scrambled to their computers, their commands, questions, and comments overlapping, "Quick, Establish the base line..." "Pulse...177..."  "Establishing base line, checking for errors..." "Comparing biosigns to computer estimates..." "BP 340 over 200, Temp...114..." "No errors...base line established..." "Checking brain wave functions..." "Checking responsiveness..."  "Biosigns within normal tolerances..." "Responsiveness normal, it's tracking..." "Brain wave functions are active...my god!!! It's conscious..."  Richard got up from his station and walked up to the line of floor to ceiling tubes, in which a dozen identical humans floated, various wires sticking out, attached to the top and bottom, he stood in front of one in the middle, whispering, "What are you thinking..."  A scientist walked into the lab, "Med lab alpha is ready to receive the subject..."  Richard turned around, "Good, transfer the subject and contact Giovanni...and somebody get rid of the rest of the batch..."

      Several weeks later...

                  A 17 year old boy with short black hair wearing a t-shirt and shorts lay on a large steel platform, the only comfort items on it were a pillow and a thin sheet.  Surrounding the platform were four podiums of clear Plexiglas, on which were four Umbreons stood, projecting a psychic dampening field, ever watchful of the boy in the middle.  The platform and podiums were in a room barely 15 feet on a side, with one wall 16 inches of reinforced Plexiglas, it was obvious that whoever controlled the room, didn't want the boy to escape.

                  Richard and two other scientists stood on the other side of the glass wall, looking in; the other two scientists looked at various computer screens.  A phone rung on the wall, one of the scientists picking it up, "Cage chamber, epsilon 1...yes...uh huh...ok..." he hung up the phone, "Richard, sir...they're ready for the subject in the testing room..."  Richard nodded, "good..." he turned to the other scientist, "Britney, get Eric and bring him down to the testing room."  Britney nodded and walked to the door, pulling out a keycard and sticking it in a slot, two panels opened up; Britney put her hand in one, and brushing her pink and purple hair from around her eye, she put her eye up against the other opening.  After several beeps the door unlocked and opened and she walked inside the barren room.

                  Slowly and cautiously Britney stepped into the room, her heels clicking on the steel floor, she approached the boy in the center, stopping next to him she looked back to the glass wall and nodded; the other scientist typed a command into a computer and the four podiums with the Umbreons lowered to the ground.  As the Umbreons relaxed the boy in the center stirred slightly.  Britney stopped at the edge of the platform, and leaned over the boy, running her fingers through his hair, she whispered to him, "Eric...Eric wake up...come on Eric...wake up..."  Slowly the boy's eyes fluttered opened, revealing solid black eyes, looking up at Britney he whispered, "Good morning Brit..."  Britney pulled the sheet off the bed, "Time to go...you're wanted in the main facility..."  Eric slowly got up, looking like he was heavily sedated, "More tests?"  Britney carefully helped him off the bed, "Yes more tests..."  Eric sighed slightly, "Do the Umbreons have to come?" "No...Come, let's go..."  Britney wrapped her arm around Eric's, leading him out of the room.

                  Britney and Eric walked into a large room, filled with various types of equipment; Britney led Eric over to one side where there was a large computer and a display screen, "Ok, you know this test?"  Eric sat down in front of the display screen and pulled out the keyboard, "Yes, it's real hard..."  Richard walked up behind Britney, "Yes but this time the Umbreons aren't around...how do you feel, Eric?"  Eric looked behind him, "I'm feeling better, I'm not tired"  Richard walked to the computer next to Eric and typed into it, "Good, now you know what to do, just relax and do what comes naturally..."  Eric nodded and turned back to the screen just as a large 16 digit number popped onto the screen followed by another one 5 seconds later exactly, Eric quickly tapped a large button and started typing on the keyboard, exactly 32 digits, the number you'd get by multiplying the two displayed numbers together. The number continued to be displayed, each set faster than the one before it, Eric continued to keep up, hitting the button and typing the answer, his hands moving faster than the other scientists could keep track, until the numbers started coming faster than he could keep up, the numbers flashing on the screen in time measured in billionths of a second.  After 10 seconds the numbers quit flashing, but for another 3 and a half hours Eric continued to type wildly.  When he was finished, the computer printed out a long sheet of paper, looking at the end, Richard let out a long whistle, "Wow, every single one right..."  Britney walked up and rubbed Eric's shoulders, "Did you doubt him?" "No..." Britney pulled back the chair, Eric getting up out of it, looking at Britney, "Ok...what's next...

      Two months later...

                  *****DELETED SCENE DUE TO CONTENT*****

                  *****DELETED SCENE DUE TO CONTENT*****                       

                  Richard looked at the darkened figure of Giovanni on the video screen, "Sir...I eager to report that all the tests are finished, the subject performs above all estimates, it's really something to see, the tests alone we've gone through three dozen Pokemon..."  Giovanni interrupted, "Is it trainable?" "Yes...but we will need more Pokemon, we can't give it any battle experience on just computers and robots alone, and we can't use the lab Pokemon, they're too valuable..." "Very well, I have a few extra Pokemon I could transfer to your labs...Is that all?" Richard looked away nervously, "no...There's something else..."  Giovanni looked at him slightly annoyed, "What is it..." "My senior assistant, Britney..."  Giovanni leaned forward out of the shadow, a look of anger on his face, "What about her?"  "She's...she's gotten rather close to the subject..." Giovanni interrupted again, "How close?"  "Very...let's just say their relationship has become more than just professional..."  "Kill her, we can't have any distractions." "...but, why, she's my best assistant, it would take months to train another..."  Giovanni got up, his face inches from the screen, yelling at Richard, "Are you questioning me?  She's a needless distraction and it needs to be dealt with, so deal with it, I don't care how!!!"  Richard nodded and whispered, "Very well, I understand..."

      Two days later...

                  "Ms. Spears, report to Pokemon cage delta 3-1, Ms. Spears, report to Pokemon cage delta 3-1, immediately..."  Britney got up out of her bed and put on her lab coat over her silk skimpy night gown and headed out of her room.  There was no one in the halls when she walked to the cage room, but that was normal considering the time of night.  Getting to the cage room, she opened it with her keycard and entered, too tired to notice the door locking behind her or the fact that there was no Pokemon in the cage which was slightly open.  Picking up the chart, she looked at it, "Hmmm, Triple type Dark Victreebel..." flipping through the chart, *I wonder who called me here...* she glanced over at the cage.  Noticing it was empty and open, she dropped the chart and ran over to the intercom, quickly pressing the emergency button, talking in a panicked voice into it, "Hello...this is cage room delta 3-1, there's a missing dark Pokemon...hello??? Hello???"  She stepped back and looked around, starting to panic even more, she moved for the door, but before she could even get close she noticed a orange powder floating in the air, *oh, no...Stun spore...* she stumbled once before falling to the ground, she tried to call out for help but her throat was paralyzed, she started crawling to the door, but quickly was totally paralyzed.  Sprawled out on the floor, she realized something was wrapping around her waist and throat, she was flipped over, looking down she screamed out silently in her head, there was a Victreebel at her feet with one vine around her waist, another around her throat, tightening slowly and a third snaking up her leg, under her labcoat, she continued to scream silently, her eyes darting from the Victreebel to the security camera in the corner.  Slowly her screams turned to tears as the Victreebel hopped up onto her, it's acid saliva dripping onto her, slowly eating away at her, her tears turned to silent pleas, *Oh god...help me...*

                  Inside Eric's room he was tossing and turning wildly, as if he was having a terrible nightmare, muttering loudly, "No...Stop it...Don't...Somebody help..."  Meanwhile in cage room delta 3-1, the Victreebel was poised over Britney's head, its jaws poised to strike, and acid dripping from its mouth.  Britney looked up at it, her face blue from the vine choking her and tear-stained from her crying, as the Victreebel closed its mouth around her head she had one last thought, *Oh god...I'm going to die...* Eric sat straight up on his steel bed and let out a deafening scream, shattering the glass wall and knocking out the Umbreons, while Richard watch both incidents on a security monitor.

      *****DELETED SCENE DUE TO CONTENT*****

      Two years later...

                  Giovanni and Richard stood in front of a tall figure encased in armor, similar to the set Mewtwo wore while he worked for Team Rocket, the two of them were surrounded by about twenty Rocket agents, armed with about twenty weapons each, ranging from simple taser guns to all out heavy assault rifles with grenade launchers.  Giovanni approached the figure, "Are you sure it's safe?"  "Nothing could get out of here, the armor, wires, and walls are reinforced neutronium, see the veins snaking across the armor...it's a special fluid that suppresses its powers."  "Interesting...can it hear us?" Richard nodded, "It hears and sees everything..."  "Let me see its face..."  Richard nodded nervously before going to the computer next to the armored figure and typing a command into it.  With a loud hiss the head split into four pieces and retracted to the ceiling revealing the head of a 17 year old young man, dark hair, hardened from a lifetime of anger, he looked over at Giovanni, he opened his eyes, revealing a pair of unnatural solid black eyes, slowly he looked over Giovanni, studying him, before talking, "Giovanni..."  A black glow surrounded his eyes and Giovanni, Giovanni's body went rigid, and quickly the guards aimed their weapons at Eric's head, just as quickly Eric turned his head to face them, using a powerful disable attack dropping them to the floor, barely alive.  His eyes faded as he turned to face Giovanni, [Giovanni...you created... Why am I here?].  Giovanni looked at him, "You were created as an experiment, and now that you are here, you will serve me..."  Eric looked at him, scanning his dark mind, [Release me, and I will listen].  Giovanni laughed, "You really expect me to release you, what would keep you from destroying us?"  Eric simply smiled, [I know you trust me enough to do it].  Giovanni looked to Richard, "Release him..."  The armor hissed and Eric slowly hovered for a moment before dropping to the floor, [Thank you...now, what is your offer?]  Giovanni started talking, "My offer...I need a partner..."  Eric looked at him and laughed, [Haven't you tried that already with Mewtwo and look where it got you.]  Giovanni  laughed too, "You're not Mewtwo, that's why I know you won't betray me"  Eric continued to stare at him, knowing the truth, [It's because I'm not a Pokemon that I won't betray you...that's why you're making me this offer.]  Giovanni laughed again, "The offer...do you accept?"  He continued to stare him down, trying to anticipate what his next move would be, [And if I don't?]  Giovanni just stared, knowing he had an ace up his sleeve, "Special Attaché and Executive Proxy to the President of Team Rocket?  You won't deny it."  Eric looked back, secure in the knowledge that he knew his every move, past and present, he smiled and stepped forward, extending his hand, [I accept...].  Giovanni took Eric's hand and shook it, matching his dark grin, "Good..."  Eric pulled him closed and leaned next to his ear, whispering, "We're going to do great things together...terrible...but great..."


End file.
